Realizations
by Frigid Dawn
Summary: Being a Dragonet of Destiny has certainly cast Frigid an interesting role in life. (AU drabbles of the WoF books from Frigids point of view.)
1. The Dragonet Prophecy

Frigid grunted as he flattened himself to the cave floor just in time to avoid getting his face swiped by sharp claws, but before he could roll away or back up, those very same claws smashed into his nose not a moment later and and scarmbled backward to avoid another blow. He stood to his full height and growled, bearing his teeth at his opponent.

Sparring lessons with Kestrel were his least favorite lessons.

"Quit running away!" She roared lunging for him again with renewed ferocity, like him putting distance between them was a personal affront. He swung his spiked tail at her stop her from trying again to valiantly smash his skull in, but he wasn't quick enough and Kestrel dodged with ease and he resumed backing away from her as she lashed at his face.

Maybe hate was better word for how he felt about Kestrel and her "lessons" he though with a grimance.

Lessons with Kestrel rolled around again, causing Frigid to get irate. Kestrel getting on his nerves, and beating him up and trying slice and dice him was usually something he could handle.

But in this case? This day? Frigid wasn't having it. Today, the stifling air and enclosed walls of the cave he wouldn't ever call 'home' was looming around him and threatening to choke him. Usually he could ignore it, focus in Starflight's history rants, Tsunami and Glory bickering and he could pretend that he wasn't trapped.

But, like he said was a bad day.

Frigid lunged at Kestrel again, snarling when she dodged around him again. Kestrel looked bored and that only pushed Frigid to try to land a hit harder, but that anger made his attacks sloppier.

"STAND STILL KESTREL!" He roared, claws raised for another strike. Frigid didn't notice the paniced look on her face when she realized she couldn't move at all, he was focused purely hitting his target. His claws dug into her shoulder and he felt the sharp feeling of success bloom in his chest. 'I did it' he thought wildy as he twisted to put distance between them, 'I finally hit Kestel!'.

It was only then he met her eyes and saw her absolute fury and panic that she couldn't move. His pride at finally landing his first hit on Kestrel was slowly replaced by curiosity and then fear rose in its place.

Kestrel was going to kill him for this.

'Maybe.' A panicked dark voice in his head whispered, 'you should leave her like this, she can't hurt you or your family if shes stuck there.' But before he could even register that thought Dunes voice boomed through the cave and his gaze snapped to his other mentor.

"Frigid! Unfreeze her!" He growled, limping forward. On impluse, Frigid brustled with being told what do to but knew he couldn't leave Kestrel frozen like this. Even if he really REALLY wanted to, but he didn't even know how he made her freeze in the first place!

He stepped back into Kestels space, placing a claw on her arm and said, a bit uncertain in tone but willing her unfreeze, "You may move again Kestrel." Quick as lightning, her claws shot up and struck him across the face causing him to over balance and hit the floor. He bought his hand to his face and looked up at Kestel with wide eyes.

"Kestel!" Webs voice echoed from one of the cave enterances and she turned her furious look over to him and marched towards and past him, tail lashing, her voice echoing back at him.

"That Trice damned Icewing is an Animus." She hissed.

The word Animus echoed in his ears even as the rest of his siblings bundled in the cave, drowing out Tsunami's loud threats to her and Sunnys gentle grip on his face as she looked over the wound.

'Animus?' He sounded out in his head, staring at the tunnel Kestrel, Webs and Dune had disappeared down. He hadn't heard the word before, but it settled calmly in his mind, beating in time with his heart in a way that felt right and despite getting a wound that might scar, he felt calm.

'I'm an Animus'

* * *

When I was reading the first WoF book, I wanted to include an Icewing in the DoD group because Icewings are super cool. This was before I read that there were no more Icewing animi and Frigid should be impossible. So I've placed him in an AU where it is possible for him to be here and an Animus.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. The Lost Heir

Next to the ocean under the treeline next to Starflight and Glory, Frigid was dozing. The sound of the breeze in the trees and the waves was a dangerous lullaby only added too by the familiar bickering of his friends' voices.

"Let me guess," Glory spoke up, a teasing tone to her voice, "you _guys_ , that's the smell of _freedom_."

"Freedom smells a lot like fish." Starflight spoke up then, "Which, to be clear, is kind of nose curlingly awful."

If Frigid wasn't super relaxed and extremely comfortable he would've replied with something clever like 'So you don't want more fish for dinner then?' or something to that effect but all his thoughts were floaty right now, so he could be clever later.

Tsunamis voice drifted back towards them, but she didn't sound too concerned about the fish insults she was probably enjoying the seaside as much as he was right now.

Starflight's nervous fidgeting was making that total relaxation feeling hard to hold on to though - "Shouldn't we stay under the trees? What if a patrol spots us? I mean-" He stopped and took a breath "-We must stay under the trees. Alright. Every one back under the trees right now."

A silence stretched out meaning he was very purposely ignored and Frigid managed a quiet chuckle at his pseudo-siblings expense.

"You what I love?" Clay's voice broke through the peaceful silence, "Fish. Lots of fish, not these little wiggle scraps."

Sunny giggled, "Clay, its only been a day since you caught that enormous pig for all of us."

The mention of that pig made Frigid's stomach growl mournfully, more food sounded really good right about now.

"Wasn't enormous, that was the smallest pig in the _whole world_."

"You should have eaten my carrots then before Frigid got a hold of them."

"Quit talking about foood." Frigid whined, wiggling a bit to try to regain enough comfort to fall asleep, but alas it seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm serious everybody." Starflight continued, having moved towards the others at the edge of the water now, like being closer would make them more compliant to listen to his worries. It might've worked if he didn't stop every few feet to shake sand of his talons, "It's not safe on the beach with all the Skywings and Mudwing looking for us."

"Why are you so nervous?" Tsunami asked as Frigid joined Glory at standing closer to the others, "If they recapture us, won't your Nightwing friends just swoop in to recuse you again?"

"I'm just trying to keep us all safe." Starflight said, ducking his head and sneaking a glance at Sunny.

Tsunami raised her chin, "I'm keeping us safe just fine! When have I ever led you wrong?"

"Well..." Glory and Frigid began at the same time, shared a look before Tsunami lashed out with her tail with a growl, sending a wave towards the both of them. Glory dodged away with a hiss, but he wasn't so lucky getting a splash of cold seawater to the eyes. He sputtered a stumbled backward before bearing his teeth at both of them.

"Stop it!" Sunny spoke up, "Stop fighting, all of you. Clay, make them stop."

"Oh yes, let's hear from our Bigwings." Glory teased with a smirk as she sat down next to Frigid, who shook the remaining saltwater onto her scales, she hissed showing her venom spitting fangs, he smiled innocently.

"Hey," Clay began, nudging Tsunami with a wing, "It's all right for Starflight to worry. We don't even know if Queen Scarlet is alive or dead...BUT," He added quickly, "I know you want to find the SeaWings as fast as possible. So let's find them instead of fighting about it, and then we can get to safety sooner."

"Aww." Glory said after a beat of silence, "So wise and big."

"I think he is." Sunny said from the Mudwing's shoulders, giving him a hug. Starflight plopped down next to Frigid with an unhappy noise, flopping his tail over his talons. Poor thing was so very obvious about his crush.

Glory tucked her wings closer, "So now what? Should we shout 'Hey SeaWings, we've got your missing princess!' and wait for dragons to bound joyfully out of the ocean?"

"With a feast!" Clay cried, startling a nearby seagull into the air. "There was a feast at the end of the story! When the missing princess got home, her parents were so happy they had a feast. They ate a whole whale, I bet _I_ could eat a whole whale."

"Doesn't that sound exciting, Starflight? All the fish you could possibly eat." Frigid stage whispered to the sulking NightWing, who pulled a grossed out face that made him laugh.


End file.
